Butterflies and Bunnies
by Zapenbits
Summary: Happy birthday, Carrie! After a rather exciting 21st birthday, Ichigo has to drag a very, VERY drunk Rukia home. [Sometimes I get bunnies in my stomach just thinking about you] she says. [It's butterflies, but go on] he thinks, smirking. IchiRuki.


**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Alright ****a**** oneshot!! I haven't written one of these in forever! But, there's also a special occasion…today is the author**** who wrote "The College Experience"****carrietheninja's**** birthday!! In honor of her, here it is. Please review!**

**Happy Birthday Carrie!:)**

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha, you are hilarious, _Ichigo_!" Rukia laughed as he hauled her home.

"I didn't say anything," Ichigo sighed, heaving the very, _very_ drunk Rukia up on his shoulder. She didn't walk straight and nearly slipped every few seconds.

Sure, she hadn't _meant_ to get drunk. Sure, it _was_ her friends from the living world and the Soul Society who had done this to her. She just couldn't say no to people. So, when over twenty people offer to buy her a drink, what did she do? She got a drink. And she drank, every last one of them.

And now Ichigo, bless his soul, had to drag her back to his house. He had to drag, the probably illegally drunk, Rukia back to his house to sleep it off.

He looked over to her. Obviously, she looked horrible. The white dress she wore to the party was covered with a red liquid and vomit. She _definitely_ didn't look as good as she did earlier that evening, when she had entered the bar.

_She sure did have a way of surprising him. That was for sure. When she walked inside the bar, not only was Ichigo drawn away from his conversation with Ishida but so was everyone else. They looked as a woman entered. _

_The dress she was wearing was elegant. It was white with sparkling everything. It went down to her ankles and was complimented with her white, open-toed shoes._

_And _she_ was Rukia._

_Damn, was all Ichigo could think. She cleaned up nice. __Very nice._

"Ichi-kun," Rukia said, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to her, the words "Ichi-kun" running through his head. "I—don't—I don't feel so good."

"Do you need to stop, catch your breath?"

She nodded wearily and they stopped. He gently set her on the ground. She sat there, her legs spread far out, her violet orbs clearly swimming in alcohol. "Ichi," she said, dazed.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." He stared at her. What? "I like you a lot. Every time I'm around you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like bunnies are hopping or something."

It's butterflies, but go on, Ichigo thought amused.

"Sometimes—I don't know what to say," she went on. "So I start yelling at you. Funny, ain't it?" She giggled hysterically at the joke Ichigo didn't get.

Instead, he got up and held out his hand. "Come on," he said. "I better get you home."

She took his hand and leapt up, grabbing onto his shoulder with her free hand. "You're strong," she commented as they drug on.

After the war had ended, things seemed to get back to normal. Whatever the hell normal was, that was where things went. Sure, the shinigami didn't come to the real world as often, and it was always a surprise when Rukia showed up. Something like this, for instance. Ichigo didn't even know it was her birthday until Inoue called him and told him so.

He had shrugged and found a coat and tie, which also had vomit on it by the way, and went to her party. It would have been rude _not_ to be there, though he did feel he had something more important to do; watching TV for instance.

He saw the clinic in the distance. Good, he didn't want to drag her all the way back to Urahara's, it was best if he went there.

You might be wondering how Ichigo got into this situation. That's right. He had been the last one there. Byakuya told him to take Rukia to her hotel room giving him an address and phone number if anything happened. But nothing would. Nope, nothing would.

Except for the fact that Rukia was drunk out of her mind and saying things that she would regret later. Especially when Ichigo used them for blackmail.

* * *

There were exactly thirteen stairs from the living room to the second floor of the Kurosaki residence. Only twenty-six steps to take. Only fifty-two seconds to get to the top.

And somehow, it took longer.

On their way up the stairs, Rukia lost her balance. She tripped and fell, taking Ichigo with her. They landed in a very, awkward position, to say the least. Rukia was laying half way on top of Ichigo, her dress slightly coming up on her leg.

She giggled and, before Ichigo could do a thing, she crawled on top of him. She looked down and got so close to his face, he thought their noses would touch. "Ichigo," she whispered, her mouth smelling like alcohol.

"Yeah?"

"You get those bunnies too, don't you?"

Bunnies? Oh, right. Butterflies.

"You want me, don't you?" she asked. "I saw how you looked at me tonight. You couldn't take your eyes off of me. Come on, Ichigo."

She had a point about looking at her—Wait! No. He hadn't looked at her _that_ way. He had merely seen that she looked pretty, that was all. And he _had_ taken his eyes off of her…once or twice.

And come on what?

He could feel something wet. He looked down and saw that Rukia was kissing his jaw line. He tried to squirm away but she stopped him, piercing him with those violet eyes.

Okay, so he had looked at her—several times. So, he did get "bunnies" in his stomach sometimes, when he heard her rustle around in _his_ closet, trying to dress or taking a shower, using _his_ soap. What guy didn't? And sure…he liked her…a lot.

So what?

That didn't mean he wanted to do this. Of course, his brain was slowing down. The place didn't offer water or even pop there, after all. That meant, he didn't have that quick of reflexes. And her touch…it was kinda nice.

So, what did the man do?

He followed his instincts.

He ran his finger up her thigh and she smiled. She kissed his lips at that point. It was the first time she had kissed him, well besides the ones on his jaw. He brought his hands to her back and she ran her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss.

Still on the stairs, they broke apart, both breathing hard. Rukia grinned and took off Ichigo's shirt and he fiddled with the zipper on her dress. He could hear it going down.

Their lips met again and this time neither one of them wanted to break apart.

But, Ichigo's common sense knocked in. His eyes snapped open and he stopped. Rukia looked up, clearly surprised. He grabbed her wrists and said, "Rukia, you're drunk. You need to sleep."

Her eyes were so innocent, it took all Ichigo had to keep talking. He sat up. She looked over to him, "Do you want me?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Yeah," he replied. "But not like this. We've been through too much for this to happen between us. Come on."

She picked up his shirt and picked her up bridal style. He walked the rest of the way up the stairs and to his room. Opening it carefully, trying not to hurt the raven-haired girl.

He walked over to his bed, laid her down and was about to leave when he felt a hand grab a hold to his. He turned around to see Rukia staring at him. "Please, don't go," she whispered.

His features softened and he sighed, "Scoot over," he said and she complied without question. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her warm because the heater wasn't working in the clinic at this point in time, and he heard as her breathing became softer and slower.

She had passed out. And not two minutes later, he had too.

* * *

Rukia woke up the next morning with a mind splitting headache. It hurt to open her eyes, so she kept them shut and snuggled closer to the whatever was beside her.Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he felt Rukia snuggle closer. _Crap_, he thought. _This is gonna be bad_—he smirked, a thought emerging—_better make it worthwhile_.

"Hey, sweetie," he whispered in her ear. "How are you today? Did you have a good time last night?"

Rukia's, hearing the voice, eyes flew open. She yelped and they both went tumbling down to the ground. She struggled to get out and once she did she saw the shirtless, smirking man in front of her.

"I had an amazing time last night," he said. "Certainly I wasn't your first?"

She looked down. The dress she was wearing was definitely ruined. And she felt a bit of cold air hit her back. The zipper was down.

Wait.

That didn't mean…

The hell?

No way.

Her eyes widened. Ichigo cocked his head to the side, confused, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't you remember?"

Rukia shook her head. And then she screamed.

He stood up, ready to calm her, if it hadn't been for that look in her eyes. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled standing up. "I can't believe you did that! YOU—AHHH!!"

She picked up whatever she could through. That was Ichigo's math book. It hit him in the head and he stubbled backwards.

Rukia took the opportunity and ran toward the door.

"_YOU PERVERT_!!" she screamed. "I can't BELIEVE you would take advantage of me!" She ran down the stairs, Ichigo right behind her. All in all, Ichigo was glad that his family was away this weekend on a "Father-Daughter Bonding Trip." He would have to thank his father for that later.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "Wait! Nothing—ah!"

Once she was downstairs, she threw the phone at him. "I can't believe you!" she screamed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo dived, grabbed Rukia and pinned her up against the ground. "Nothing happened," he tried to explain. "I was only kidding. You were drunk and some things got out of hand but I stopped them, okay? I didn't think we should be doing that."

The fury in Rukia's eyes had gone away by then. "I don't know if I should believe you…" she mumbled.

"Believe me," he gave her the best look he had. "I'm sorry," he added.

She sighed. "I guess you're okay," she concluded. "But don't mention this to anyone, got it?"

Just then the door burst open. There, stood Byakuya, eyes wide, at the sight he saw before him. Kurosaki had pinned his sister against the ground. The said man's shirt was off and he could see that his sister's dress was unzipped. It wasn't what he expected to find when he went off looking for his sister that morning, to say the least.

"Holy hell," Ichigo mumbled.

Byakuya was hoping he wouldn't have to do this.

He sighed. Why couldn't the boy just listen and do as he was asked? Was it really that hard? Obviously so, Byakuya concluded as Kurosaki slowly got off of his sister.

Sigh.

This was so troublesome.

"Scatter."


End file.
